I Hate My Brother Club
by thetypingsquirrel
Summary: Join the members of the 'I Hate My Brother' Club Prussia, Romano, Canada, and Sealand with their evil schemes to seek revenge, annoyance, or play a good joke on their brothers. Rated T for Romano and Prussia's language. No character pairings at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia, the president of the 'I Hate My Brother' Club stood at the head of the table. A meeting was being held in a small conference room of the world meeting building. "It is time for his meeting to begin! I will now call the roll." Prussia looked down at his clipboard. "Raise your-"

Romano interrupted him, "It is really necessary for roll call? There are only four of us in this club." Romano motioned to the four members. Prussia, Romano, Canada, and Sealand.

Prussia and Romano were the original founders and advisors of the 'I Hate My Brother' Club. They didn't usually work well together, but they shared one thing in common. Their mutual hatred for their brothers. Of course they loved their brothers on the inside, but neither of them would admit that.

Canada joined the club hoping that it would help people realize the difference between him and his brother. Also to make himself more noticeable and less invisible. Sealand was the newest member and also joined for a similar reason. He wanted to be recognized as a country, this club might help that and give him a chance to play pranks on England.

"I guess it isn't necessary," Prussia said, "But it was my awesome idea so that means we call the roll anyway! Canada!"

Canada rose his hand slightly, "Here."

"Canada!"

Canada raised his voice, "Here!"

Prussia shook his head, "I guess Canada isn't here today."

"He's right there!" Romano shouted while pointing to the Canadian, "You greeted him when he walked in!"

"Are you questioning my roll call system?"

Romano stood and looked up to the taller man, "Yes I am! What are you going to do about it Mr. Potato Bastard's Brother!"

Canada covered Sealand's ears, "Sorry, but those two can say some pretty fowl words."

"I want to hear!" Sealand protested as he pulled away from his grasp, "Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I can't handle swearing!"

"Stupid!"

Sealand gasped and covered his mouth, "I'm telling on you!" Canada rolled his eyes and covered Sealand's ears again.

After a plethora of insults exchanged between Romano and Prussia, they each ran out of things to call each other and sat down. Occasionally they would glare at each other.

Canada offered, "M-Maybe we could talk about something. You two have just been glaring at each other for the past five minutes."

"He's right," Prussia said, "Let's talk about plan 'Play a Prank on Germany'."

"I like that plan," Romano mumbled.

"What about the plan we had for that jerk England?" Sealand asked.

"I like that plan too."

Prussia said, "We'll discuss that later. Right now we need to decide what prank we will play on West. Any suggestions?"

Sealand raised his hand while grinning, "I have one."

"Why am I dressed as a ninja?" Canada asked while looking down at the black suit covering his body.

Sealand was disguised in a boy scout uniform. He handed Canada a walkie talkie, "You're the only one who can be quiet enough to sneak into the house."

"I could do it!" Prussia said, "I have the key!"

"Congratulations," Romano mumbled, "Would you like a trophy?"

Before Prussia could respond Sealand interrupted him, "Because you will make too much noise. You and Romano are the lookouts, I am the distraction and Canada will be the one to carry out the mission."

It was around ten o'clock in the evening and Germany was out of the house. Sealand's plan was to booby-trap Germany's office. Romano and Prussia loved the idea, but Canada didn't think it was a good idea.

"A-Are you sure this isn't illegal?" Canada asked when Prussia unlocked the front door.

"Why would it be illegal? This is my house."

"But you just live in Germany's basement-"

"Just go!" Prussia pushed him into the house and shut the door again. "See you later!" he shouted from outside.

Canada sighed before quietly walking through the empty house. Prussia told him Germany's office was down the hall and to the right.

"I don't see him."

"AHH!" Canada screamed as he pressed himself against the wall and looked to see where the voice was coming from.

"Me either. Canada did _beep_ you find _beep_ the office yet?" Canada realized the second person speaking was Romano. He took the walkie talkie he forgot about off of his belt.

"No. But I think I _beep_ see the door." The walkie talkies were making an odd beeping sound.

"Hurry up!" Sealand shouted, "This costume is itchy!"

"Suck it up _beep_." Prussia said through the walkie talkie.

Canada opened the door, "I found it!"

"Good," Romano said, "Just _beep_ set _beep_ up the _beep_ traps. Sealand! Stop using the Morse code button!"

"Sorry."

"You better be! Otherwise I'll- never mind." Romano resisted the urge to threaten the boy. Normally if it was someone like Germany, he would be threatening to punch him or something along those lines.

"Shut up you two!" Prussia hissed, "Canada needs to concentrate! _beep_"

"Sealand! I said stop using Morse code!"

"That wasn't me!" Sealand said to defend himself.

"That was me," Prussia before laughing, "Kesesesese~"

Canada turned off his walkie talkie. Those three can continue fighting while he works in silence. First he unscrewed some of the screws on Germany's office chair. "I don't like this," he mumbled while moving onto the pen.

"Canada? Respond!" Romano shouted into the walkie talkie. Fifteen minutes had passed and Germany had returned home and was walking toward the house. "Sealand, you need to distract Germany! _Now!"_

"Okay!" Sealand turned off his walkie talkie. He jumped in front of Germany. "Hello sir! I'm selling popcorn! Would you like to buy any?"

Germany looked confused, "Why are you selling it so late at night?"

"Well," Sealand laughed, "Why wouldn't I? This is the perfect time to watch movies and popcorn goes perfectly with movies!"

"I guess so," Germany said, "But I like the idea of having popcorn at outdoor events much better."

"That's great! You can buy some popcorn for the next time you have an outdoor event!"

"No thank you," Germany stared at Sealand for a few seconds, "You look very familiar."

"W-Why would you say that?" Sealand asked nervously, "I-I've never met you before sir!"

"Sealand's distraction is failing," Romano said to Prussia through the walkie talkie, "Go help him." Prussia and Romano were stationed at opposite sides of the house.

"How? I told West I was with my friends this evening!"

"You have friends?"

"This isn't the time to fight with each other!" Prussia hissed, "And of course I have friends! Spain and France are two that you know."

"Just hurry up!" Romano commanded, "Germany is starting to walk toward the house!"

"Fine! You come too!"

"Why?"

"Just do what I say!" Prussia stood up from behind the bush and brushed the leaves off of his jacket. He smiled before strutting over to his younger brother, "Oh look! It's my little brother West!" Prussia saw Romano come around the opposite corner of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Germany asked, "You said you'd be with your friends this evening."

"I am with my friend! Romano, come say hi!"

Romano's eyes widened when he heard Prussia say this. 'What the hell is he doing? We're anything but friends,' he thought. He grunted and walked over toward the two brothers. "Hi potato bastard."

"Hello," Germany said dryly. He started to walk toward the house again.

"Wait! Uh, why don't we play some football?" Prussia asked.

"It's too dark," Germany said while continuing to walk toward the house. He mumbled "Dummkopf" while walking away.

"Hey guys!" Sealand whispered, "Canada told me he was done."

Prussia pulled out his walkie talkie and turned it on, "Why did you not answer us?"

"I turned my walkie talkie off because you three were just arguing with each other."

"That doesn't matter!" Romano said, "Just hide somewhere! Germany is coming!"

"What? Where should I hide?"

"Hide in the basement," Prussia told the worried man, "Then Romano and I will distract Germany while you make an exit."

"Umm... okay. I found it!" Canada opened the basement door and stepped down a few stairs to wait for his chance to escape. He could hear the front door open and three people enter the house.

"Get away from me!" Germany said.

"Why?" Prussia asked before the door slammed shut, "I just want to spend some quality time with my little brother."

"You have a guest, spend time with him!" Germany shouted at his brother.

Romano whispered into the walkie talkie, "Go!" Canada opened the basement door and dashed toward the back door. He quietly slipped outside and found Sealand hiding in the bushes. He joined the micro nation and waited for the other two. Or at least Romano, he had the car keys.

"What was that?" Germany asked.

"Oh West," Prussia said while placing an arm around his shoulder and turning him away from the back door, "Relax for once. You didn't hear anything."

Germany jerked away, "I'll be in my office." He turned and walked down the hallway.

"Well," Romano said, "Bye!" He ran out the same door Canada did. Prussia yawned and locked the door after him.

"That was close," he said to himself. He heard a loud crashing noise.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany's angry voice vibrated through the house.

"_Scheiße_!"

"I can't wait to see the camera footage!" Romano said while driving away from the Beilschmidt residence.

"M-Me either," Canada said while holding onto the seat, "Could you possibly slow down a little bit?"

"I'm not going that fast," Romano said before slowing down slightly, "Is that better?"

Canada looked out the passenger window, "I guess."

"Why do I have to sit in the back seat?" Sealand asked.

Romano ignored him and asked Canada, "Did you remember to set up the cameras?"

"Yes," Canada turned toward Romano who had his eyes focused on the road, "Do you think we should have taken Prussia with us? Germany might think he was the only person who pranked him and punish him."

"I hope Prussia comes to the next meeting with a black eye," Romano said while smiling, "That will make my day!" He laughed while he drove faster. Canada and Sealand both held on for dear life.

**Next chapter... The meeting after Sealand's 'brilliant' plan. Prussia defiantly won't be happy.**

**For those who came here from 'There From the Start', this happened after Part 5. Canada decided to join the club again.**

**The walkie talkie fighting was inspired by my younger cousins. One cousin starts to use the morse code button, arguing falls shortly afterward, then I turn off my walkie talkie to ignore all of them. Ahh, good times.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let me see it," Romano said while trying to look under the hair covering Prussia's left eye.

"Here," Prussia shoved him the tape containing the footage of their pranks, "The camera captured some nice shots."

Romano took the tape but continued to pester Prussia, "Are you experimenting with a new hairstyle? Or are you trying to hide a black eye?"

"Shut up! You're lucky I was even able to get the damn tape."

"Umm..." Canada tried to get their attention, "Could you two stop fighting with each other? It is getting very annoying." Romano and Prussia didn't seem to realize Canada was talking to them because they continued arguing.

"Was Prussia beaten up by his little brother?" Romano said as if he was talking to a baby.

"Shut up! Maybe you would act differently if _you_ were the one who stayed behind."

Sealand inserted himself, "I would have stayed behind!"

"Go away!" The two enemies shouted in unison. Romano placed the tape on the table and continued arguing. Sealand picked up the tape and played it on the television.

"Your nothing but a-" Prussia stopped threatening the Italian when Sealand started laughing. He looked over to see the other two nations were watching the footage. Germany looked flustered as he picked himself up off of the ground after his chair broke. He grabbed the corner of the desk to pick himself up, he grabbed the pen accidentally in the process. The pen squirted a black ink that covered his face, "PRUSSIA!"

Prussia grinned as Romano chuckled. Sealand fell on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing. He even noticed the Canadian who was against this smiling.

Maybe Prussia thought wrong. The members of this club aren't complete opposites of each other that could never get along. They all shared one thing in common; their mutual hatred for their brothers.

The clip ended. "What were you saying?" Romano asked Prussia.

He continued to look away from Romano, "Never mind, let's just discuss what our flaws were last night."

"Someone got serious quickly," Romano said as he took a seat at the table. Prussia nodded as he made his way to the front of the table.

"What can we improve?" Prussia asked.

Canada mumbled, "Never turn off your walkie talkies."

"Good," Prussia said, "Any others?" He looked at the other members.

"Take more time to plan!" Sealand said.

Romano offered, "We could work in smaller groups."

"All of those ideas sound great!" Prussia said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Romano raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what the hell happened to you. But it is less annoying than constantly fighting with me, I like it."

* * *

"Of course I'm paired with you," Romano mumbled as he walked next to Sealand on the sidewalk leading to England's house. They took a shortcut through a park.

"I think we make a great team!" Sealand said enthusiastically while bouncing a plastic ball he brought with him. Romano and Sealand where paired together to carry out this mission.

"Why do you bring that?" Romano asked while gesturing toward the plastic ball.

He shrugged, "I always get bored at England's house."

"You won't be bored! You'll be setting up pranks!" Romano tried to grab the ball, but Sealand pushed it away.

"No!" he pushed the ball out of his reach. It stared to bounce across the street. Sealand started to run after it, but Romano grabbed the back of his shirt before a car hit the micro nation.

The car swerved around them and continued driving away, "That car could have hit you!"

Sealand pointed across the street, "But it is about to roll into that storm sewer!" Sealand was right, the ball rolled into a black tube and disappeared.

"I guess it's lost," Romano let go of Sealand's shirt, "Come on."

Sealand ignored Romano and ran across the street again; luckily there were no cars on the street. He knelt down next to the tube that was barley big enough for a man to crawl through. Sealand waved Romano over.

Romano rolled his eyes, "No!" he shouted across the street.

"Please!" Sealand pouted.

Romano stomped across the street to retrieve the child and continue walking. It was another mile until they could reach England's house. "If you really want your ball, crawl in there and get it."

"B-But it's dark, and dirty."

"How can you tell if it's dirty? It's too dark to see anything," Romano said, "If you don't want the ball, then let's go."

"Could you please get it?" Sealand while folding his hands and looking at Romano with a puppy dog face, "Please?"

Romano looked at him for a few seconds. "No." Sealand's bottom lip quivered and he started to cry. "Wait don't cry!" Romano tried to comfort him, he patted his back awkwardly. "Don't... Fine! I'll get the damn- I mean stupid ball."

"Yay!" Sealand stopped crying instantly, "Here's a flashlight." He handed him the yellow flashlight. Romano scowled before he snatched it out of his hand. He let the light shine in the tube. The ball was about eight meters away, a small trail of dirty water lead to it.

"I blame those damn bastards Prussia and Canada for not coming," Romano mumbled as he ducked his head and started to crawl through the tube. He had to army crawl in order to move, his arms pulled his body forward. "Why did I decide to wear my favorite pants today?" Romano asked himself as the muddy water soaked into his clothes.

Sealand was laughing quietly as he watched Romano crawl through the tube, "That's what you get for ignoring me. You jerk."

"What?" Romano asked.

"Nothing! Just keep going!" Sealand called back.

Romano let out a high pitch scream that echoed through the tube. "I see a f***ing rat!" Romano didn't bother to censor himself around the minor.

Sealand gasped, "How do you kiss Spain with that mouth?"

"I-I'd never kiss that tomato bastard!"

Sealand tried to ignore Romano's swearing like the other countries do, "Just leave the rat alone. It won't hurt you."

"It's just a piece of litter," Romano mumbled as he continued crawling. Sealand laughed. "Shut up!"

Romano finally reached the ball. He grabbed it and started crawling backwards. He pulled himself out of the tube entrance and threw the ball at Sealand, who caught it.

"Forget the mission. I smell like- never mind."

Sealand laughed, "You're completely covered in mud!" The muddy water covered Romano's arms, shirt, pants, and shoes. He also had some mud on his face and hair. It wouldn't have been half as bad if he didn't flail around when he confronted the 'rat'. Romano grunted before walking away from the laughing boy.

* * *

**Inspired by my adventures crawling through a storm sewer tube to retrieve my neighbor's plastic ball. I came out covered in mud, but it was awesome! Of course inside I didn't confront a 'rat' and start screaming, I was laughing and saying, "This is awesome!" over and over again.**

**A storm sewer tube is a big black tube that usually is used to transport rain water from streets to other areas where it is used. It usually has two facing each other and an uncovered part for the water to flow. That's how you can get inside. But don't go too far because you might die. Actually I don't know what is past the eight meter mark, there could be a monster or a big hole. Just be careful because like I said, you might die.**

**Maybe Prussia and Canada had better luck with America's prank...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What exactly are we doing?" Canada asked Prussia. Prussia had spontaneously visited Canada's house and told him they were pranking America.

Prussia's eye that wasn't covered by his hair stayed concentrated on the road. "We're crashing America's party."

"W-What? He's having a party? With who?"

"So many questions," Prussia said, "I don't know who is at the party. All I know is that we're crashing it! And we're going to a have a hell of a time doing so!"

"That's nice to know. You could have let me know in advance. Believe it or not, I had plans tonight," Canada said before sliding down in his seat.

"You know what they say, third time is the charm! Once my awesome idea works, Romano will be so jealous!"

"You sound like a teenager," Canada mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind."

_Ding dong._ America's doorbell rang after Prussia pressed the button. The two countries stood outside of the door waiting for it to be answered. "Wait... What do I say when someone answers the door?" Canada asked.

Prussia shrugged, "It doesn't matter. They won't notice you anyway." Canada's jaw dropped at his comment. "Don't pretend to be shocked, you know it's true." Canada's mouth opened wider.

"What are you guys doing here?" Prussia and Canada looked away from each other and at the door. America answered the door in a formal suit with two American secret servicemen behind him.

"I-I," Canada stuttered, "We...uh..."

"Came here to _par-tay_!" Prussia finished.

America laughed, "Dude I'm always up for a party. But I don't think my boss will be very happy. We're discussing political matters. Didn't you notice the secret service cars parked outside?"

Prussia and Canada looked out at the cars parked in the street. "Huh," Prussia said, "I can't believe we missed that."

Canada said, "I thought your boss usually had a lot more secret servicemen around him."

"What are you talking about?" America asked. "Oh!" He laughed again, "The president isn't _here._ He's at his house video chatting with me! These guys are here to make sure the databases aren't hacked."

"So there isn't a party?" Prussia asked.

"Nope. But I'll be sure to invite you dudes to my next party!" One of the men tapped America's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. America nodded, "Okay. Sorry dudes, I have to go. I'll see you later!"

"Bye." America waved before he shut the door. Canada and Prussia turned and walked away. Canada mumbled something about ice skating.

"What did you say?" Prussia asked.

"N-Nothing!" Canada seemed like he was hiding something. "Wasn't that the second time we failed with pranks?"

"It was the third, Romano and Sealand failed with England's prank earlier today," Prussia said. "Everyone tried to plan a prank and they all didn't work out." Prussia opened his car door and sat in the driver's seat.

Canada sat in the passenger's seat again, "I never got to plan anything."

Prussia turned the car key and started the engine. "I think I know what our problem is," Prussia said, "It isn't the group size or the walkie talkies." Prussia smirked as he looked at the Canadian.

"W-What?"

* * *

It was time for another 'I Hate My Brother' Club meeting. Prussia was standing at the head of the table like he usually did during the meetings. "Canada, your homework was to set up a plan. Please share your plan with the club members." Prussia sat down.

Canada blushed nervously. He knew there were only three people listening to him, but what if they didn't like his idea? He ignored that thought as he gave the little speech he wrote down earlier. "I-I think we've all noticed none of our plans have worked. We have tried to learn from our mistakes, but there was still something wrong. I think we should start from the beginning with small pranks. Such as a whoopee cushion or-or I don't know." Canada stopped talking and looked down.

The other three countries were silent which made Canada more nervous.

Romano started to speak, "I guess we did try to do really big pranks before trying anything small."

"Yeah!" Sealand agreed.

"I recommend pranking my brother," Romano said, "It would be easy."

"We must vote," Prussia said, "Raise your hand if you vote to prank Italy." All four countries raised their hands.

* * *

"Lovi~ why are all your friends here?" Italy asked when he returned home with a grocery bag.

"They aren't my friends!" Romano shouted, "Prussia and I are far from it, Sealand annoys me, and Canada and I are just acquaintances."

"Who?"

Canada sighed. Romano said, "Never mind, just leave us alone."

"Ve~ I'll just be in the kitchen," Italy left the room.

Prussia made sure Italy couldn't hear them, "Canada, read the checklist."

"Okay," Canada pulled out a small piece of paper, "Old cloth."

"Check!" Sealand held up the cloth and waved it around. Romano grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Prussia's sunglasses."

"Check." Prussia took the glasses off of his head.

"Hiding spot for Romano."

Romano pointed to the wall outside of the kitchen, "Check."

"We have everything. Let's set up the prank." Canada decided on a classic sibling prank. Prussia would walk through the kitchen while Italy was inside, he would drop his sunglasses and continue walking. Hopefully Italy would notice and pick them up. Romano would rip the old cloth, and they would watch the outcome.

Prussia whistled as he walked through the kitchen door. Italy looked up, "Hello Prussia. What are you doing?"

"Just using the restroom," Prussia continued walking and dropped the sunglasses. They made a noise as they hit the floor.

Italy looked up again. He noticed the sunglasses, "Wait Prussia!" He bent over to pick up the glasses. _Ripppp _Italy stopped bending over and covered the back of his pants, "Whoops." The dozy look on his face reddened.

Sealand let out a loud snort as he tried to hide his laughter. Canada covered the boy's mouth and his own. He felt bad for laughing but the innocent look on the Italian's face was hilarious.

Prussia turned around with a poker face, "What?"

"You dropped your glasses," Italy's face reddened more as he backed away, "I'll be right back." Italy hurried of the room and ran up the stairs.

"Mission complete!" Sealand said, "We finally completed a successful prank!" He held up his hand to Romano expecting a high-five. Romano smiled slightly before hitting his hand.

Prussia wrapped an arm around Canada's shoulders, "All thanks to this guy. I admit it was an awesome idea to start with a small prank." Romano and Sealand nodded. Canada's face turned red when he smiled.

Maybe these boys will successfully prank their brothers from now on.

* * *

**The author's summer time= busier than it should be. Sorry for disappearing for quite a long time. I've been busy with life and all the stuff that comes with it. New chapters soon! I'm running out of ideas, so if you have any for 'I Hate My Brother Club' I would love to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A guest reviewer suggested another member of the club. The credit goes to them for this idea!**

Chapter 4

Romano stood at the conference table today. "As your vice president I would like to recap the office positions that were assigned last time. Prussia remains the president, I am the vice president, Canada is in charge of planning and organizing pranks, and Sealand is in charge of obtaining supplies we need."

"Speaking of supplies," Prussia said, "Those snacks from the last meeting didn't agree well with me very well."

"Sorry," Sealand said, "I was too busy and asked to England to make them for me."

Prussia laughed, "Kesesesese~ what would you be busy doing? You're not even a country!"

"Yes I am!" Sealand retorted.

"Shut up!" Romano shouted over them. They stopped bickering and turned their attention back to Romano. "As I was about to say earlier. We need another member of the club in charge if finance. From Germany's large prank to Feli's smaller one, they both cost money in one way or another."

"So we need someone to count up the money and find a way to get more money?" Sealand asked.

"Yes," Romano said with annoyance in his voice.

Sealand smiled, "I know just the person!" Later the meeting was dismissed and the countries we allowed to leave.

"I just realized that I didn't say anything today," Canada said to his polar bear as he walked out of the room.

"Who are you?"

He sighed, "I'm Canada."

* * *

"This is my friend Iceland!" Sealand showed his friend to the club members at the next meeting.

Iceland said, "I'm not your friend and the only reason I came was to play some pranks on my brothers."

"No, it was because I'm the boss of you and I told you to come with me."

Iceland rolled his eyes, "I've told you before that-"

"He seems like an awesome new member," Prussia said, "He fits in well too."

Romano nodded in agreement, "He shares the hatred for his brother and he argues with other members."

Iceland looked from Romano to Prussia, "Does this mean I'm in the club?" he asked.

"Voting time!" Prussia shouted. "You know what to do!" The four members raised their hands signaling that Iceland had their vote to join the club. Prussia shook Iceland's hand, "It's unanimous! Welcome to the club."

"Just to think," Romano said to no one in particular, "A few months ago it was only that potato bastard's brother and I complaining about our annoying siblings. Now we've evolved into this."

* * *

Iceland sat at his kitchen table while working on the financial paperwork he was given after his first 'I Hate My Brother' Club meeting. It wasn't very much but it still required some time to work on. "What are you doing Ice?" Denmark asked.

Iceland quickly covered the papers, "H-How did you get in my house? You weren't going to be here until seven."

Denmark grinned, "Your window was unlocked."

Iceland groaned and mumbled to himself, "I should remember to lock that." He collected the papers and put them in a folder. Denmark grabbed the folder out of his hands. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Ooh, what's this?" Denmark held the papers out of his reach and scanned over them. Iceland tried to grab them again. "Why are you buying four bags of chicken feathers, maple syrup, and five pairs of sunglasses?"

"It's none of your business," Iceland jumped to reach the papers, but missed. "I said give it back!"

Denmark laughed, "You'll have to grow a few centimeters first!" Iceland scowled before kicking his brother's ankle. "Ow! I told you I twisted my ankle yesterday!" Denmark threw the papers at Iceland which scattered on the floor. Iceland quickly picked them up before Denmark had another chance to confiscate them from him.

Iceland left the room to hide the papers. 'I hope we'll be able to prank Denmark soon,' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Romano shouted while grabbing Prussia's shirt collar and pulling him close to his own face.

"I said I made an awesome website for our club," Prussia rolled his eyes, "Didn't you pay attention?"

Romano let go of his shirt and started pacing around Prussia's basement where he made an emergency visit. "You idiot! Someone could easily come across that website! Whether it be Germany, Feli, England, or some crazy fangirl."

"I just created it for us to be more organized," Prussia said, "I'll put a password on it so we can only view it."

"Yes," Romano hissed, "Do it now."

Prussia opened up his laptop, clicked and pressed and few buttons. "There. It's locked, the password is awesome sauce."

Romano grimaced at the password, but didn't say anything about it. "Why don't we look at the traffic graph? Then we can see if anyone found the website."

Prussia nodded. More clicking and scrolling. "Only four people. One is you, two is me, three and four might be some of the other guys."

"I'll call each of them and ask," Romano pulled out his phone. He called Iceland and Canada, neither of them noticed the new website. Romano hesitated before calling Sealand, hopefully he visited the website two times.

"Really?! A website, that's so cool! I'll check it out," Sealand said after Romano explained the scenario for the third time. "Bye!"

Romano hung up without saying anything. He looked over at the Prussian with an evil glare. "Don't be mad at me," Prussia said while putting his hands up.

"I have every right to be mad at you, bastard!" Romano shouted, "We need to find out who else saw the website, otherwise we're in some deep shit!"

* * *

Out of paranoia, a few of the meetings were canceled. Romano and Prussia set out on a secret mission to find the other website viewers. They didn't find any evidence of who might have seen the site. After a month, the club finally got together again in their usual meeting place.

Prussia poked the snack, it was burnt and squishy. "How is that even possible? Did England make the snacks again?" he asked Sealand. The boy nodded.

A soft knock came from the door. The club members looked at each other questionably. They weren't expecting any visitors. "Uh," Prussia said, "Come in."

The door opened, the person who was on the other side of the door emerged. "Hello," England said, "I came to see what Sealand was up to. He usually never asks me to cook for him and he has asked two times now."

The countries were frozen with shock. Romano was twitching from the thought of possibility of becoming England's captive once again like years ago. Canada was whispering to into Kumajirou's fur, "I'm just a chair...I'm just a chair..." Prussia and Iceland had blank expressions and Sealand's face was turning bright red.

"I came across a website advertising the 'I Hate My Brother Club' and your profiles were posted there," England glared at Sealand, "Is _this_ what I've been cooking for?"

Sealand stood, "It's none of your business! Why do you monitor me like a child?"

"You are a child!" England spat. Sealand and England continued arguing with each other. The other four countries looked from one member to another. Romano pointed to the door, the other three nodded. They slowly stood and inched out of the room. England and Sealand didn't even notice them leaving.

Iceland quietly shut the door and faced the others, "Has this ever happened before?"

"No," Prussia said, "Now we know one of the website viewers was England."

"Who else saw it?" Canada asked.

Romano pushed rubbed his forehead, "We just found out that England is one of them. Prussia and I tried to figure out who the last person was, but we had no luck."

Iceland frowned, "You should have asked us to help."

Canada nodded in agreement, "We're part of the club too."

Prussia and Romano looked at each other and mumbled in unison, "Yeah."

It was silent for a few seconds. Iceland spoke up, "This might be a bad time, but the club is two-hundred dollars in debt."

"What?!" the other three countries shouted in horror. Canada actually didn't shout, he spoke at a normal tone. Which is basically shouting for him.

"Just look at this bill," Iceland handed Prussia a piece of paper. Romano and Canada looked over his shoulders and scanned the bill. "We might want to find a way to earn some more money. And to be clear things up right away, I'm not donating anything."

* * *

"A car wash?" Romano asked Iceland while standing in an empty parking lot, "Are you fucking serious?"

Iceland scowled, "Would you rather be selling cookies?"

Suddenly a bucket of water was dumped over Romano's head.

He was fuming when he turned around, "Who the hell did that? This is not the day to be pushing my buttons!"

Prussia was laughing and quickly shoved the water bucket into Canada's hands before the Italian turned around. Romano pointed at finger at him and hissed, "It's always the quiet ones."

"Gah!" Canada dropped the bucket and put his hands up in surrender while trembling, "N-No! It wasn't me!"

Romano's face seemed to grow redder from anger, "Tell that to my fist when it's up your-"

"Hey!" Sealand shouted to a car driving by, "You're car really needs a wash! You should wash it here!"

Iceland walked over to him, "No one will ever want to bring their car here if you say that."

"Why?" Sealand asked while he looked up to the taller nation with a puzzled look, "I couldn't even tell what color the paint was because it was so dirty." Iceland sighed before trying to explain why it isn't nice to tell people to wash their car.

"Maple!" Canada cried as he ran around to parking lot trying to stay away from Romano who was dripping with water and chasing him with a brush.

"Get back here, you bastard!"

Prussia laughed while watching them, "Kesesesese~ Who knew a carwash could be so entertaining?" Romano tripped over the hose and stumbled around before gaining his balance and continuing to chase Canada.

"You wanted me to trip over that hose. Didn't you?" Romano shouted.

Canada noticed a pole with a sponge attatched to the end to be used for cleaning the top of a car. He grinned while bending over to pick up the item similar to a hockey stick. "This is close enough," he said to himself. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Why yes," his face seemed to darken, "Yes I did."

Romano also stopped chasing him as his eyes widened. The scary aura that suddenly formed around the Canadian made him worried. He laughed nervously, "O-Okay. N-No hard feelings then." Romano shuffled away while swearing under his breath.

Canada shook his head and seemed to be dazed as he looked around. "That was weird." He grinned while walking away, still carrying the sponge. Romano was sure to stay at least twelve feet away from the Canadian with the sponge stick.

After twenty minutes of shouting, "CAR WASH! CAR WASH!" at the vehicles passing by, one finally pulled into the parking lot.

"Finally!" Sealand cheered, "A customer!" The driver rolled down their window, revealing an older woman who seemed to be in her early seventies.

"Hello boys!" she said cheerfully, "How much is it to have my car washed?"

"Thirty!" Sealand shouted.

Romano cover his mouth, "He was kidding."

Prussia looked toward Iceland, "You're in charge of finance. How much should she pay?"

Iceland thought for a second, "Seven or eight. We take any amount in donations."

She smiled, "I don't think I'd mind donating a few extra dollars. Your club seemed nice from what I read about your club online."

"What?!"

"I tired to look up the website again, but it said my access was denied." She started to fish through her purse. Romano sighed in relief. Now they knew who the fourth website viewer was.

Romano frowned as he thought, 'Why the hell does she think our club is nice? The name doesn't sound very appealing. Oh well, we're still getting at least ten dollars out of her.'

* * *

**Oh crap! School is starting soon! I will try to add new chapters every other week, or every week if I'm not busy.**

**Your suggestions are awesome! Don't worry, I read them and plan on adding them in the future.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! Seriously. Thanks. I thought this would be a story that no one would read. Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Prussia walked with Iceland to the restaurant he was to meet with his brother Denmark. "Since this is your first prank in our group," Prussia said, "The awesome Prussia will grant you with his presence to assist you in your not-as-awesome-as-me prank."

Iceland groaned, "I think I can handle this by myself."

"Well then why'd you join my awesome club?" Prussia put on the recently purchased sunglasses. He opened the door, "I'll be around. You know how to call me." Prussia disappeared into the crowd of customers.

"Hey Icy!" Denmark called while waving his brother over to the bar. When Iceland approached him he said, "Take a seat! So what's up?" Denmark asked before taking a large sip of his half-full beer.

"Nothing much," Iceland said. He eyed the drink in Denmark's hand.

"Are you thirsty? You can get yourself something. And maybe me too." Denmark laughed.

Iceland frowned at his brother's attempt to obtain free drinks. "Yeah. I guess I'll have a coca-cola or something." They ordered their drinks. Denmark was talking to Iceland. He pretended to listen as he looked over at Prussia who was filling a beer glass with water and a packet of powder. He stirred the powder, after a few seconds the water looked like beer. The drink looked like Denmark's beer but actually tasted like dishwater.

'_Where do Prussia and Canada find these things?'_ Iceland thought.

Denmark grinned, "Don't you agree?"

"Uh..." the server set down the drinks. Prussia crept up behind Denmark and switched the glasses. "W-With what?"

The Dane rolled his eyes, "Never mind." He picked up his glass and took a giant swig of "beer". The liquid sprayed on Iceland's face. "Yuck," Denmark stuck his tongue out, "This tastes like dish soap."

Iceland spit out the residue that sprayed into his mouth. "I know."

* * *

"Yay!" Sealand cheered, "Another successful prank!"

Iceland mumbled while writing, "It depends on how you look at it."

Another meeting for the 'IHMBC'. Sealand suggested, "I think we should have a theme song!"

"NO!" Romano protested. He crossed his arms. Romano and Sealand argued about a theme song when Canada heard something underneath the table. He was sure that it was just someone's foot but he decided to look anyway.

His brow furrowed, "England?"

England laughed nervously and said, "Hello there chap! I was just looking for a... pen! Yes a pen!" He pulled one out of his pocket and tried to drop it on the floor undetected. "Oh! Here's one! I'll just be going now." He started crawling away, "No need to tell anyone about this!"

"Ahh!" Romano screamed, "It's the tea bastard!"

Prussia asked as he looked under the table, "The who? Hey! What are you doing here?"

England stood and pointed to Prussia in a triumphant fashion, "I was spying on your bloody club. Now I know everything that you gits are up to!" England laughed menically while speeding out of the room in an Italian-style retreat.

It was silent. Canada spoke up, "I guess the I Hate My Brother Club is England's new target."

"Oh really!" Romano spat sarcastically.

* * *

**Gah! School is stressful this year! Anyway the next chapter will be up in 1-2 weeks. Any suggestions for this story? I'd love to hear them!**


	7. Chapter 7

IHMBC 7

Chapter 7

The 'I Hate My Brother Club' had been few busy in the past few weeks. In fact, they hadn't had time to play any pranks on their brothers at all. A new recruit, Hong Kong, joined them stating, "If anyone asks, I was never associated with this club." And they had been working on funding and creating a very important performance. Hairspray, the musical. France would love to have any role involving wearing a dress, Spain and England would tag along. America would follow the Brit while dragging China behind him. Prussia would convince Denmark to join who would also bring Norway. Italy would love the idea of singing and insist that Germany perform as well.

"This is perfect," Romano said to himself while rubbing his hands together in a maniacal way, "Those bastards won't see it coming. It's like killing..." He counted the actors in his head, "Nine bastards with one stone!"

"Romano?" someone knocked on the door of the control booth.

"Open the door," Romano said, "We still have twenty minutes before the show starts."

Hong Kong entered the room, "Canada told me that the show is sold out." He took his own position by the spotlight.

"Perfect," Romano grinned.

* * *

Iceland was carrying a bow full of props when he ran into someone, "Gah!" he swooped up before the box could spill.

"Sorry!" Canada pleaded, "It's so dark in here..."

"That's okay," Iceland cut him off, "It was my fault." He set the box down, "You planned quite a big prank."

"Eh?" Canada looked confused, "I didn't plan this, I usually only do small things. This was all Prussia's idea."

"W-What? But aren't you the only one allowed to plan pranks?'

"I am, but Prussia said he checked with you guys to see if you were fine with him planning this. Didn't he?"

Iceland slowly shook his head. The two exchanged horrified looks. "Dude!" America emerged from behind his brother which made him jump. "I can find my shoes!"

* * *

"Why can't I work on the fly?" Sealand asked the taller man.

"Because only awesome people can work on the fly," was Prussia's logical explanation. "Plus you're too tiny and small. You'd never be able to pull the heavy weights and ropes." Sealand grunted before walking away.

"Fine, stage hand is way more fun anyway."

* * *

Liechtenstein and her brother took their seats in the front row. "What is this performance about?" she asked.

The curtains opened and a figure in a bed sat to start singing. He looked less than pleased to be there. "Oh, oh, oh! Voke up today. Feeling the vay I alvays do."

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh, oh, oh! Look at my hair. What 'do can compare with mine today? Oh, oh, oh! I've got my hairspray and radio," Germany grabbed a bottle of hairspray and sprayed a ridiculous amount on his hair.

"Come on Penny," Tracy grumbled, "The show is about to start."

Prussia whispered into Germany's headset, "More enthusiasm!" He scowled up at the fly where his brother stood.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Spain ran onto the stage and stood next to Germany in front of the television. "Hi Mrs. Turnblad!"

"'Ello Penny! Honhonhon~" France set up an ironing board on the stage and started to iron clothes. "Honey! Would you please come in the living room?"

England emerged from offstage, he too did not look happy with his role.

"Shh! It's starting!" Tracy gestured toward the television. The lights darkened on stage and a spotlight was turned onto the other side.

"Don't change that channel!" America pointed to the audience, "Because it's time for The Corny Collins Show!" The show continued with appropriate changes in the script. Italy would play the role of Link Larkin and the other brothers would fill in the others roles with the other actors.

The actors were changing out if their costumes, "Hahaha! That was great!" America said.

"Atleast you had an appropriate role," China grumbled, "Why the hell did I let you bring me here?"

* * *

The Next Meeting

"Kesesesese~" Prussia held up the performance DVD triumphantly, "Those guys will never live this down! Take a copy for America's next Christmas party." Prussia handed a DVD to each of the members.

"I'm going to show this to my whole country!" Sealand grinned. The other countries looked down at their copies.

"Hey! Give that back Kumacookie!" Canada tried the wrestle the DVD out if his polar bear's mouth. "I might need another one."

Romano laughed, "All the bastards on one DVD."

* * *

**The end. I don't really have anything else to continue this story with. But if you do, you can use the 'I Hate My Brother Club' as long as you credit thetypingsquirrel in the first chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
